


The Bagman's Gambit

by irisbleufic



Series: Girl In the War [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Injury Recovery, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Murder Husbands, New Lovers, New Relationship, POV Edward Nygma, Psychopaths In Love, Season 2 AU, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: "Look at me," [Oswald] implored, tone strained in a similar fashion to when his shoulder was bothersome.Edward peered at him in apology, flushing when he saw the glazed-over affection in Oswald's eyes."I can't imagine," Oswald told him softly, earnestly, "wanting anyone else in the world to do that."[Here's my Gotham Buddy Exchange gift forthenerdiestmanalive!  This is S2, Oswald-is-recovering territory.]





	The Bagman's Gambit

Oswald looked more fetching than he had any right to, seated on the edge of the counter with Edward standing between his knees.

Instead of arranging Edward's robe back over his shoulders when Edward had finished changing his bandages several minutes before, Oswald had shed the garment completely. Save for the dressings on his healing wound, that left him bare. Such a _distraction_. He'd also squirmed out of Edward's pajama bottoms and kicked them on the floor before tugging Edward's waistband and ordering him to do the same.

Edward pressed against him, grateful of the mutual urgency as they kissed. He felt vaguely absurd about being naked from the waist down in his kitchen, his favorite pair of socks still in place. His pajama shirt hung unbuttoned thanks to Oswald's fingers moving deftly down his front, and then lower still. He gasped harshly as Oswald teased at him, biting down as hard as he dared on Oswald's lower lip, pleading.

"You don't last long, do you?" Oswald breathed, lavishing unhurried caresses over Edward's upper thighs.

"It's sensory," said Edward, defensively, his words fading into a wince as Oswald kissed him. "Sometimes..."

"Just an observation," Oswald murmured against Edward's mouth. "I don't mind, Ed. I want you to feel good."

"Oswald, I'm..." Edward squeezed his eyes shut, panting hard against Oswald's cheek, clutching Oswald's hips tightly to his own. "I do," he whimpered, cheeks hot with the thrill of coming while Oswald had those slim thighs wrapped around him and continued to touch him all over. "This _does_. I'm afraid I can't...control myself very well. Around you," he clarified hoarsely, resting his damp forehead against Oswald's hair.

"We'll work on that," Oswald said, stroking Edward's sides, "if you like." He pecked Edward's jaw. "Do you want to go down on me?"

" _Yes_ ," Edward breathed in awe, dropping to his knees, hands braced on Oswald's thighs. "I've wanted that for _days_ ," he confessed.

Nervous, Oswald played with Edward's hair, his breath uneven as Edward gently worked back his foreskin and leaned to give him an eager lick.

"Is this my reward for being a well-behaved patient?" he asked, aiming for sarcasm, but sounding like he might come as quickly as Edward just had.

"I fantasized about doing this after changing your bandages before," Edward told him, glancing up at Oswald through his lashes. He paused to suck the tip of Oswald's erection, enjoying the texture of Oswald's skin and the tempting, _telling_ saline trace on his tongue. "Endorphins may be one of the most effective pain relievers out there, barring access to medical marijuana or—"

Oswald jerked his hips, blushing as he nudged Edward's lips. "You can lecture me as soon as we're finished," he said in mild desperation.

"Pull my hair whenever you think you might..." Edward nuzzled the crease of Oswald's thigh while he stroked Oswald, rubbing his cheek against the velvet-fine skin with a pleased sigh. "I can taste how close you are," he whispered, drawing back so he could decisively take half of Oswald's length in his mouth, closing his eyes with a shiver of anticipation. Finally having an answer to _this_ puzzle would be satisfying.

" _Oh_ ," Oswald moaned faintly, spilling at the back of Edward's tongue in a bitter rush. "I'm—Ed, I'm _sorry_ , I—fuck, _Ed_."

Edward attempted to swallow and ended up in an undignified coughing fit. He let Oswald slip from between his lips, uncertain of whether he was more horrified at the mess dribbling down his chin or at the sheer ineptitude of his first attempt. Predictable, that he'd falter in a situation as crucial as one of his earliest romantic encounters with the person he _ought_ to have been pursuing in the first place. He hid his face against Oswald's heaving belly, anxiety quieting as Oswald rubbed his taut shoulders and the back of his neck.

"I miscalculated," he said, swiping the back of his hand across his lower lip. "I thought I wouldn't mind it."

Oswald tipped Edward's chin up, getting his fingers as sticky as Edward had just gotten his. His touch held far too much tenderness for a man so prickly, seemed far too forgiving in light of Edward's abashed failure. He skimmed his fingertips up to Edward's earlobes, flourishing around to graze the shells of Edward's ears before settling his palms against Edward's burning cheeks.

"Look at me," he implored, tone strained in a similar fashion to when his shoulder was bothersome.

Edward peered at him apologetically, flushing when he saw the glazed-over affection in Oswald's eyes.

"I can't imagine," Oswald told him softly, earnestly, "wanting anyone else in the world to do that."

"I loved when you did it to me," Edward said automatically, kissing Oswald's navel to elicit a laugh.

"The look on your face," said Oswald, in smug reminiscence, "when I backed you against the wall."

"I hope you'll do it again," Edward admitted, dizzy as he got to his feet. "Incentive to get you well."

Oswald wrapped Edward in his arms, kissing him so sweetly that he couldn't help trembling with it.

"Has that stopped us so far?" Oswald challenged, pinching Edward's backside. "Do you think I _care_?"

 _About me, anyway,_ Edward thought with wry trepidation, startled at the unexpected jolt. _I hope you do_.

"Quiet all of a sudden," said Oswald, smoothing over both stinging spots. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Edward rested his cheek against Oswald's, disliking the way his chest tightened. "I meant what I said."

"You say a lot of things, Ed," Oswald teased, swaying him where he stood. "Do you mean last night?"

"Yes," Edward managed tersely, hugging Oswald impossibly tight. "Did _you_ mean what you said?" 

Oswald nodded, the familiar warmth of his breath reassuring against the side of Edward's neck.

"Glad you don't buy all of what you said the other evening," he sighed. "This would be...awkward."

"Well, it was push come to shove," said Edward, grinning. "I had to get the knife off you somehow."

**Author's Note:**

> Postscript: if you've read [_**The Rules Are the First to Go**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343336), this can be read as the morning after where it leaves off. Happy GBE, all!


End file.
